


In the Dark Of Night

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alcohol, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Bondage, Doggy Style, Gag, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Somnophilia, blindfold, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When Throk embarrasses the new Emperor, Lotor decides to get him back. (Set in the Consummation verse)





	In the Dark Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in the verse “The Consummation” and other Lothrok focus related to it and well I had a need for something dark and humiliating for Throk.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I do not support non-con in real life this is purely fictional
> 
> Has not been beta read.

It was not a good day.

In fact if he were a bolder man he'd go so far as to say it was a shitty day.

He was shivering as he stalks to where the balmeran crystal wine glasses sat with a big bottle of taljeerian magma mead. It was a lovely mead that looked like real magma shifting around in the glass before him. He snatches the whole bottle without a second thought. Never mind he might be punished for it later but right now it wasn't a concern.

There's a quiet pop as he twists off the glass cork before tossing it on to the cushions of the Prince—the Emperor's bed.

Drops of the mead hit the silken pillow case before he lies back and takes a large swig.

It burns the back of his throat just the way he liked it.

As he settled back on it to get comfortable he feels his anger bubbling away in the pit of his stomach.

How DARE Lotor make him walk around in this...this...this damned outfit! His thighs were slightly chaffed from not being allowed ro wear anything of comfort. The cloth that acts as the only cover for his privates was now outlining his limp cock while his slit was still tender from being toyed with and rubbed at earlier.

_I should have smacked that smug smirk right off his handsome face. _

He glares at the ceiling.

He could still feel everyone's eyes on him when he was made to squirm and struggle not to roll his hips down when...when _serving _Lotor like a lowly palace servant. Forced to walk about and have so much of his skin shown off: his sides, his hips, his thighs and legs. The collar did not help in the slightest.

"..I'm so pathetic," he murmured as he takes another deep swig, "I should never have fought him...I wouldn't be in this fucking mess if I kept my emotions in check...Tch..."

Yet he wasn't entirely to blame. After all Lotor had ordered him to be like this...to be a slave, a pet to the new Emperor. He knows his life was in that dishonorable, debauched half galra. But he didn't have to like it.

He looked at the mead anf then grunted before he takes another gulp. Well if he was going to endure whatever humiliation thrown at him tonight then he was going to do it very smashed, Emperor be damned. When he goes in for another swig he starts to feel his mind growing foggy.

"Stupid Lotor...stupid rules...fuck him..." he shifts a bit on the bed and arches slightly while stretching. He tilts the bottle and pours more into his mouth with a groan.

He can't remember the last time he got drunk. It's been too long.

Though he's not sure how happy Lotor will be that he was drunk his mead and gotten drunk on his bed as well as made a small mess.

"...Meh, fuck him." He gives a silent toast as he takes in another deep swig.

...

When the meeting with the former inner circle and his generals was over, the new Emperor stalked the corridors with a dark look.

He was angry. Scratch that, he was furious.

His slave, his rightfully won pet had stormed off without permission and had not recognized his authority before the others like a good pet _should. _Not quiznaking snarl at him before throwing down the others drinks and storming off in rage.

How absolutely disrespectful!

"Sir?"

He snapped his head in Acxa's direction, noticing her wince, before she straightened her posture, "Yes? What is it Acxa?"

"I have the pledges of some of the inner circle for you, the others are still pending. Shall I wait before writing them off as enemies to the crown?"

"...Yes, wait about a week before doing so. After all some of them are trying to be wary. As they should," He released a frustrated breath.

Acxa nodded before he eyes soften slightly, "Would you like help delivering punishment to the pet, my Lord?"

"No," his voice deepens in a growl, "Not this time. I shall tend to his punishment myself. You make sure the ship stays running and make sure no one interrupts me. This is between me and Throk."

"Of course my Lord. I will see to it no one troubles you until otherwise ordered," she salutes him before turning to leave.

Lotor waited until she was gone before he turned the corner sharply with a growl. After sparing that ungrateful scoundrel's life he still acts like he's still above it all! Was he just asking to be punished?!

Immediately he started to slow his pace and willed himself to take in a deep, slow breath. He needed to think now, yes think of a perfect punishment. If he became too angry while thinking of it he might break his pet beyond repair and as much as he enjoyed humiliating him he didn't want him completely broken. He just needed something that would stick with that disobedient wretch and remind him why Lotor was in charge.

A slow, vile smile graces his lips as he thinks of all the ways he could punish him. Perhaps make a recording of him giving into pleasure? A long session on the electric slab in the interrogation chambers? A bloody, harsh whipping?

So many ways to make a point yet he didn't feel the energy to do them tonight. After all when one has a day mostly full of meetings with people one is quite tired and not up for such things. Quietly he turns the corner and heads to where Throk usually went now that he had nowhere else to go on the ship: the Emperor's quarters.

Immediately the first thing to hit him when he enters is the smell of alcohol.

Lotor's ears pinned back and his lip curls, "...That little..." He closes the door sharply before he storms in.

It did not help when he found his bottle of Magma mead gone from where he put it. He pinned his ears back before he gives an angry snarl and walks to his bed chamber...

"...Throk..." He grits out.

The pet was snoring softly, having rolled on to his front with his arms at his sides and legs splayed open a bit. Beside him was the empty crystal bottle that once held one of his favorite beverages. A drink that costed millions of GAC due to it's rarity and how long it takes to make.

The Emperor narrowed his eyes and bares his teeth a moment...before he processed Throk's current position. And that his pet didn't respond to his name being called.

Those indigo eyes narrow with a slight gleam to them. Slowly he moved to nudge the prone form of his pet and when he didn't react short of a small snore before shifting a bit, Lotor quirked a brow. He thinks for a moment before slowly he smirks as an idea begins to form.

Quietly he walked to the foot of the bed where his toy chest was. He carefully opened it and slowly pulled out three pairs of handcuffs, a chain with a hook on it, a purple ball gag and a dark blue blindfold.

He slowly cuffs Throk's ankles to the bed posts at the foot end so that those slim legs stayed open. Lotor then climbed on to the bed to kneel behind him and pulled his arms back to carefully cuff them together. Gently he hooked the chain on his pet's collar before attaching it to the headboard before lifting up his head.

As he slipped the ball gag into the lax mouth, Lotor couldn't help a shiver that runs through him. In all his time breaking Throk down he hasn't been this close to him so relaxed before. So pliant and ready for the taking.

Once the gag is clicked into place he tied the blindfold next.

"Mmm.." Throk mumbled around the gag in his sleep, before settling down a bit.

Lotor bites his bottom lip, "Stars...I feel like i just received a marvelous present..."

He ran his fingers over Throk's lax body, claws running over the reveled skin of his sides before slowly reaching down to the loin cloth. It was the only article of clothing that stood between Lotor and Throk's lovely ass and slit. He pushes it aside, licking his lips hungrily.

"Hmmm...Yes I think this will be a perfect punishment...oh I can already imagine your face when you wake up with my cum dribbling out of you. All nice and tied up to recieve more punishment once I've taken the edge off...to realize you're body wants what your conscious mind denies it..."

He licked his thumb before stroking it over the folds.

They were so warm on his thumb and as he spreads them open he admires how they glisten softly when he started to spread the saliva over the folds. It was like they were made to be played with.

When he came to the clit he wasted no time rubbing it. He watched as Throk's cock slowly hardens against the sheets as he plays with him, how his slit starts to grow wet as he rubbed it harder before sliding his pointed finger into the warm crevice.

Somehow in his resting state his slit was relaxed, making it easier to stretch. He licked his lips at the thought that he wouldn't need to waste time prepping him. With his free hand, Lotor reached under Throk to pump his length.

With each passing minute of touching Throk's body, to have all this power over him in such a vulnerable state, Lotor's cock hardens until it ached for freedom.

"Hmmm..Stars I wish you were more like this..." Lotor pulls his hand out and smirks when he sees the slick. Slowly he rubs it between his fingers before pulling them apart to see them form a small line still connecting said fingers, "It's only when you sleep I get the wanton, needy pet I want. Ah well I'll just enjoy this until you wake up. Then I'll punish you...oh yes...I'll tan you fucking ass and slit..."

Throk mewled as Lotor unzipped himself and let his cock slide free. It pulsed with want as Lotor lifted his pet's hips up slightly and rubbed the tip teasingly over the labia.

"Fuck..." The Emperor bowed his head and shivered before pressing into him without a second thought.

"Mmmmm...Mmmm..." Throk unconsciously pushed his hips back.

Lotor panted before he started to roll his hips into the warm, soft crevice. He gripped Throk's hip and dug his finger's into the skin there as he began to fuck him steadily, "Haaa...haaa...if only you were like this all the time...instead of embarrassing me in front of my subordinates...!"

For a moment he was tempted to break through the skin and watch Throk's blood drip down his thigh. Instead he stops himself.

That would come later. Right now was about humiliation. The pain would come later when Throk was awake.

With each thrust, a quiet little sleepy moan is muffled by the gag. Throk's hips unconsciously rock back to meet Lotor's thrusts as his toes curl in the air.

Slowly Lotor chuckled softly, "Hmm...I wonder who you're dreaming about...Ah it's no matter now...soon enough you'll only be yearning for me...for my cock, my slit...everything..."

The thought of Throk broken down that way...to know nothing but to serve his rightful master...

Lotor increased the pace of his thrusts, an audible slap resounding with each meeting of their hips. He looked at Throk beneath him, smirking as those hands twitch in their bindings. He listens as Throk starts to moan louder when the tip of Lotor's cock rubs along a certain spot of nerves that made the sleeping galra arch slightly.

"Stars you're bringing me so close...so close...!" he leaned over Throk, resting his forehead between the shoulder blades.

He pushes in deep before grinding his hips to cause more friction as his balls rubs over Throk's clit. His cock aches and pulses wantonly, sending delightful and aching warmth through him that only increased as the slit clenches harder.

All it would take was a few more. Just a few more and he would be filling his ungrateful, shameful, disobedient, beautiful and ridiculous pet with his cum. He couldn't wait to see it all gushing out.

"Mmmm...mmm?"

Lotor's ears perk up when he notices Throk move. He watches him while he slows the pace a bit, before he smirks when Throk raises his head. Judging by how his ears are slightly perked he was awake but still processing what was happening.

"Ghhhnnngh?" Throk moves his head back and forth a bit, "Mmm?"

"Well well. You're finally awake."

He pushes Throk's head back down into the pillows before mercilessly pounding him.

"Mmmm!" Throk grunted at the hand gripping his skull, forcing his head down as the collar goes taut.

The ex commander's eyes try to look around in the darkness as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He bites into the gag and when he tries to move he found his legs forced open and arms behind his back.

A jolt of pleasure wakes him up more as the movement from being fucked has his cock rubbing the sheets under him.

"What's the matter Throk? Aren't you glad you're awake now?"

Hearing his worst enemy's hated voice drove out any remnant of drowsiness he had. He immediately tried to shake the hand pinning his head off and buck his hips. But instead Lotor's hand tightened and him trying to move his hips only seemed to cause the Emperor to sink in deeper.

"Mmmmm! Nngh! Mmmrrrrrgghhh!"

"Oh don't think being a brat is going to get you out of this now Throk. Honestly I was enjoying not having to fight you for dominance for once. Ah but I should have expected you'd wake up before I finished. You do enjoy disappointing and angering me don't you?"

Throk whined as he feels his slit twitching. He shook his head in hopes that denying this was happening, that maybe this was a bad dream would stop it...

Fingers slip under his neck and carefully close over it as a weight is on his back and teeth lightly nip at his ear.

"Don't bother fighting me now...because once I've filled your useless slit, it's only agony for the rest of the night...and it's going to be a very long night for you, you drunken, insolent slut."

All he could answer back with was a muffled anguished, wrathful scream.

One no one could hear but the master who owned his life now.


End file.
